Sky fits heaven
by the sparkley cat
Summary: a misterious guy knocks at Curt/Arthur's door


Note: none of the characters is mine , except for Andy my baby..please excuse my grammar errors.. I tried to do my best J. The story takes place at the end of the movia , where Curt Wild and Arthur happily coupled..  
  
Curt was slowly waking up when he heard the door bell ringing.  
He used to go on sleeping for a pair of hours when Arthur had to wake up soon and go to work early in the morning.  
The blond man yawned , took a pair of pants and got quickly dressed, then opened the door.  
Soon he discovered that the "knocker" was a young girlish boy , tall ,thin,blonde, with a penetrating blue gaze.  
The boy's clothes were ripped , the enormous black shirt over those visibly fourth hand jeans was used and seemed quite dirty.   
" 'ello..you should be Mr. Wild..are you?"  
"Uhm..yes...what do you want?"   
Curt was prepared . The boy probably wanted some money , an interview , drugs, sex... He had been asked thousand of times before..  
"Well , I hope you can help me...I'm looking for my...dad.."  
"Maybe I can do something for you." Curt felt sorry for that pretty , saddish boy. "Who is him?"  
"Brian Slade"  
Suddenly rage fell on Curt's still relaxed face. He slammed the door on the poor boy's face.  
Through the door he could hear the boy begging him to open , but forced himself not to do anything.  
He was with Arthur now , and was happy to be in that situation.  
No more bitching about past.  
After a pair of hours of praying from the boy , Curt didn't hear anything coming from the door.  
He managed to call Arthur and tell him what happened.  
" Curt.. why are you always so suspicious? Go open the door for heaven's sake , outside it's freezing..make him some tea and talk for a bit.."  
"But Arthur , now I've got you.. I don't wanna know anything else about that motherfucker.."  
"Honey , if you really want to be with me , then you don't have to worry...Now I have to go I'll be right home in one hour..bye.."  
Curt put back the phone and decided to open the door.  
The blonde boy was still there , sleeping curled up in a ball against the door.  
The rockstar grabbed the boy's hands and ankles and carried him inside in his arms.  
He was surprised by him little weight.  
He loved to take Arthur in his arms , but it usually was much harder.  
Curt left the boy on his couch and covered him with a small blanket.  
Looking his nose , his face , there was indeed something familiar. But it could have been just his fervid imagination.  
Finally the blond singer went to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast.  
After a quick shower and some bread and butter he went back to the sitting room.  
The boy was awaken and , if possible , he was even prettier then before.  
"Hi..thanks for letting me come in.." the boy showed a surprising English accent that made Curt shiver. Arthur used to accentuate his one to turn him on. And it worked pretty well.  
"What's your name?"  
"Andrew"  
"And what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I knew the truth. I'm his son"  
Curt breathed hard.  
Ok , it was possible. OK , maybe he wasn't an imposter.  
"How do you know?"  
"My mom. She died one month ago. And confessed me the truth."  
//Pathetical soap opera guy// Curt thought  
The door bell rang again.  
Curt turned and went to open it again. It was Arthur.  
The journalist immediately noticed the nervousness on his lover's face , but decided not to ask him anything.  
The rockstar gave him a quick , small kiss on a cheek and , reaching his ear , told him " the guy's there. I can't help it .. I don't believe him.."  
Arthur took off his coat and went straight to the sitting room , where the blonde boy was sitting on their purple couch , playing with the silk of a pillow.  
"Hello..you must be Andrew, I'm Arthur: Curt's.uhm..boyfriend"  
"Hi" Andrew smiled "I know you're a journalist.. will you help me?? I need to find my dad.."  
Suddenly Arthur's smile disappeared. Something , about the boy caught his mind.  
It was something. Familiar and amazingly scary.  
"I will..I will do what I can.."  
Arthur looked around himself.  
Judging by the rumours Curt was probably in the kitchen.  
"Listen Andrew , I see you're dirty and tired ,maybe you'd like a shower or a bath..then we'll eat something and talk..ok?!"  
Again the boy's eyes lightened up and smiled , revealing his sincerity and simplicity.  
"Sure. Thank you"  
Arthur grabbed some cleaned towels and placed them on the boy's arm then leaded him to the bathroom and went back to the kitchen.  
"Curt..I don't think he's kidding us."  
"Neither do I, he's too familiar and way too poor to be kidding us it's not even his fault if I still hate Brian,Tommy..whatever"  
"You don't have to feel guilty if you can't threat him like you'd want to...it was a bit of a bitter surprise and you're doing wonderfully.." Arthur took his hand and caressed Curt's lips with his own "By the way.. what are you cooking?? I'm quite hungry .."  
"Some pasta with vegetal meatballs..unluckily , as you SHOULD remember you'll be the only one to taste this delicious dish as I'm going out to the conference for my new album.."  
"Whoops..I forgot it.."  
" You'll be punished when I'll come back home.. oh yes,punished without any kind of mercy"  
"I hope so.." Arthur whispered in Curt's ear , patting his lover's butt. "Now go get prepared"  
Andrew came in the kitchen , a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Oh welcome back Andrew..I could borrow you some of my clothes ,if you don't mind.."  
"Thank you very much...I.. seriously.. I don't know how to thank you.."  
"Stop it. Here are a pair of trousers and a tshirt. You can dress up in the bathroom." Arthur said.  
Curt tightened his arm around Arthur's waist.  
"I love the way you're doing...pity you'll have lunch alone with this guy...try to find out the truth hmm? I know you can.. Now guess I'll have to go.. bye honey.. I'll be back the sooner possible.."  
Curt gave Arthur another long kiss on the lips , then took his coat and went away.  
Arthur prepared the table , took a seat and waited for Andrew.  
The blonde boy arrived in a pair of minutes ,even if , dressed with Arthur's clothes , cleaned and ready , he didn't seem the desperate poor guy that knocked on Curt's door that morning.  
"It's a good thing Curt is gone..I needed to talk to you..he's still too much into the whole situation" Andrew said.  
Arthur was staring at the boy.  
With his journalistic gaze he tried to look inside this boy:he seemed to have a big , painful secret..  
"Eat something while we talk , or Curt will be really annoyed when he comes home..."  
They ate and talked like good old friends. Arthur now knew why he liked the boy. He saw himself in that confused young boy. Still there was something he couldn't see. Or worse , he felt like he was close to the boy's secret , so close he could almost see it , but still something missed.  
"Arthur I know what you're wondering. Yes there's something I didn't tell Curt , because I couldn't tell him...I know that you're so sensitive and caring and well.. just look in my eyes..I'm sure you'll understand everything.."  
Arthur did as Andrew said.  
He looked straight in the boy's eyes.   
Blue velvet eyes. Wonderful. Deep. Unbelievably familiar. Too familiar.   
Arthur caught it.  
Andrew saw the expression on the journalist's face and smiled. He knew he would understand.  
Arthur hugged the young guy wiping away tears from his eyes.  
Surprisingly Andrew leaned and whispered in his ear: "Arthur .. don't tell him..not now..we'll decide togheter when to tell him.. now let it be our little secret...please..."   
When Curt came back , in the evening , he was already feeling better. Arthur's words , his memories from his own , wicked childhood , soon made him regret about having such a bad behavior with the kid.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this for me?? Isn't it a bit too much??"  
"Andrew stop worrying , both me and Arthur decided that we CAN and we WANT to help you...so take your money and go to your own flat.."  
"But..."  
"No more Buts...that was my flat , and since I live here with Curt.. I prefer you living there than tons of rats.. "  
"Thank you.. thank you.."  
"Now run boy the taxi is waiting "  
Andrew kissed both the men and walked out of the house.  
Looking back he saw the couple kissing through the window .  
He smiled and , staring at Curt, whispered : "Will you ever understand who you are to me..dad?"  
  
end  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
